The Gummi Bears meet Lady and the Tramp part 6
at Ladys home Jock and Trusty and the Gummi Bears go in the yard and find Lady Jock Lassie Lassie Trusty oh miss Lady mam Cubbi you there Lady Tummi i wander where she is hmm Grammi there she is overthere they walk into the yard and see Lady feeling mistreated Jock a good morning Lassie tis a bony bright day Trusty why miss Lady is something wrong Grammi did somebody mistreat you Zummi who was it Jock aye tell us Lassie if someones been mistreating you Lady oh no guys its something ive done i guess Trusty you Lady it must be Jim Dear and Darling are acting so Gruffi i hear something Darling is humming Trusty Jim Dear and Darling Jock hush man now lassie get on with the details Lady well i first noticed it the other day when Jim Dear came home a flashback comes we see a scene Lady is relating to she was looking through the window she saw Jim Dear and went to him but he did not interest in playing with her like he used to Jim Dear down Lady down Darling Darling are you allright Darling of course i am why shouldnt i be Jim Dear i cant help but worrying after all in your condition alone all day walking that dog Tummi that dog Cubbi that dog Lady hes never called me that before Jock now Lassie i wouldnt worry my weehead about that theyre only humans after all Trusty thats right Miss Lady as my grandpappy old reliable used to say i dont recall if ive ever mentioned old reliable before Jock aye aye you have laddy frequently Zummi severel times Trusty oh yeah Grammi so what happened than Lady Lady but now Darling is well weve always enjoyed pour afternoon romp together but yesterday another flashback starts Lady walks into the kitchen where Darling is cooking and Lady tries to spend some time with her but she is too busy that time Darling no Lady no walk today the wood bowl falls down Lady tries to play with it but Darling is angry Darling Lady drop that drop it i say and she smacks her and the flashback returns to the present day Grammi oh thats awful Lady it didnt really hurt but Darling has never struck me before Jock now Lassie do not take it too seriously after all at a time like this Trusty why you see Miss Lady there comes a time in the life of all humans when uh well as they put it the birds and the bees well uh the stork you know uh no well uh Jock what he is trying to say Lassie Darling is expecting a wee barian Cubbi a barian what is that Trusty he means baby fellas Lady oh whats a baby Sunni shes having a baby and Tramp stops by and hears the question Jock well they resemble humans Trusty but id say a mite smaller Jock aye and they walk on all fours Trusty and if i remember correctly they beller alot Jock aye theyre very expensive youll not be permitted to play with it Trusty but theyre mighty sweet Jock and very soft and Tramp enters the yard Tramp yes a cute little bundle of trouble yes they scratch pinch and pull ears shucks any dog can take that its what its what they do to your happy home move over will you friend Zummi who are you Tramp the names Tramp thats what my friends call me homewreckers thats what they are Jock look here laddie who are you to barge in Tramp the voice of experience buster just wait till junior gets here youll get the urge for a mice comfortable scratch and put that dog out he ll get fleas all over the baby and you start barking at some strange mutt stop that racket youll wake the baby and they hit you in the room and board the department remember those nice juicy cuts of beef forget em left over baby food and that nice warm bed by the fire a leaky doghouse Grammi oh thats awful Lady oh dear Jock dont listen Lassie no human is that cruel Trusty of course not Miss Lady why everybody knows a dogs best friend is a human Tummi not if the human is our rivals Duke Igthorn and Lady Bane Gruffi correct anyway Tramp i dont know where you get that stuff from but it wont happen Tramp oh come on fellas you havent fallen for that old line have you Jock awe and weve no need for mongrels and their radical ideas off with you now off with you Tramp okay Sandy Gruffi his name is Jock Tramp okay Jock Jock heather Lad o Glencairn to you Tramp okay okay but remember this Pigeon the human heart has only so much room for love and affection when a baby moves in the dog moves out and Tramp exits the yard Zummi dont listen to him Lady anyhow im sure Jim Dear and Darling still care for you even when the baby does arrive they will still love you Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs